


Hideaway

by Nightshades_12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, He loves his daughter, King John Winchester, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, like a lot, she's his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshades_12/pseuds/Nightshades_12
Summary: Parties can be fun and exciting, but they can also be used as a distraction for you to go off and bed your own daughter in the middle of it





	Hideaway

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a smut fic  
> ive been writing this monster of a oneshot for a while
> 
> hope you guys enjoy it ♥️  
> lemme know what you liked about it in the comments too. im curious about what my readers enjoyed about my stories tbh c:
> 
> — sakura

###  **~ {** ♚ **| March 12, 1474 — 12 midnight |** ❅ **} ~**

Parties. Celebrations. How she felt about such a thing heavily varied on her mood. She could be excited on one, yet heavily disinterested in another. Right now, what she would give to just sneak off to the library and read a book; reading was her favorite pastime besides dancing, riding her horse, and various activities princesses weren’t allowed to do. The nephilim was quite a bookworm. If anything, one could always find her curled up in the library beside the hearth with a book in hand, when she wasn't doing her other favorite activities. She was so dreadfully bored, currently, but she did find company standing beside the king. John Winchester. Her [adoptive] father.

A few years earlier, the teenager had run off from her own castle, escaping her biological father whom was so incredibly abusive to her. She lost her beloved mother and younger twin sister to him and his unbridled rage, and she wasn't keen on being his final victim. He was a damn tyrant on many levels. She was taken in almost immediately by the royals of the neighboring kingdom, and they treated her so much better than her own father ever would. Sam and Dean became her brothers and John became her father. They loved her every bit as much as her mother and sister loved her, treated her as their equal, and spoiled her senseless since she was the youngest and only daughter. They were greatly protective of her as well. With her striking appearance, it was no surprise that suitors came from many places in an attempt to court the princess, but she refused to be anyone's wife. Her adoptive family wouldn't let any suitors near her either. Nobody was good enough for the baby of the family, nor will they ever be. _Their_ baby sister ? Both of the princes would gladly chase off any man who wants to win her hand. However, the patriarch of the royal family was the most opposed to the idea of having another man court his little princess. Why is that ? It's simple really.

She already belonged to him, and him alone. 

While yes, she was a beautiful teenager, he loved her for her. He loved every little detail and trait of her. Her rebellious, fiery personality. She wasn't the typical princess of these times and that's what he adored about her. How she proudly refuses to bend to society's rules and expectations of her. She stands out. 

Out in public, they were nothing more than a close father and daughter; behind closed doors, however, they were lovers. Despite that, such an intimate relationship with the nephilim didn’t change his view of her as his sweet little girl. His daughter.

God, he could tell she was severely disinterested in this, and she wanted to be off doing something else. Can he blame her ? She was very introverted, and really didn't like talking to people save for friends and family. The second a guest distracted him, she wandered away, heading into the library. Of course, he didn't go after her immediately; surely that would raise suspicions that something was going on between them. He took his time to mingle with the people in the ballroom, and when a good enough time span had passed, he excused himself from the party. Sam and Dean were left with the guests.

~ { ❅ } ~ { ♚ } ~ { ❅ } ~

In the library, the princess was skimming through the bookshelves, hoping she could find something to read. Sometimes she picked out the most boring books possible to put her to sleep. If she can’t sleep and there was a party going on, that’s exactly what she did. Bore herself with something until she was asleep. It worked most of the time.

The king figured out exactly where she would be as of right now. He knew his daughter quite well. It only took him just a few minutes to find her. “Searching for something, Eira?” John calmly called to her, causing her to jump in surprise before turning to face him, her hand lightly pressing against her chest from the sudden scare. “Father, y-you startled me…” She whispered. Shaking his head, a soft chuckle left his lips as he approached her, pulling her into an embrace the moment he was close to her. “My apologies.” He murmured, gently pushing some of her ivory hair away from her face, pecking her forehead. The princess adored affection. Any sort of affection she got from her family made her heart soar. Even when the situations were dark, just give Eira affection, she would definitely smile. John could tell his daughter was getting tired, as if she'd fall asleep just standing there. The exhaustion from the party was clearly creeping up on her, but he knew she sometimes had trouble falling, and staying, asleep. Smiling, the male gingerly kissed her, “Care for me to carry you to your bed?” He inquired softly, earning a little nod from the nephilim. He didn't hesitate to pick her up bridal style in response. It didn't take much effort on his part since Eira literally weighed almost nothing. She was as easy as lifting a feather. 

After she was secure in his arms, John silently carried her to her bedchamber, watching as her arms wrapped around his neck with the smile still on his face. Dear Lord, how this relationship was condemned; it was immoral. Deplorable on many levels. While inbreeding was very common among nobility in these times, it was still considered taboo, no matter how common it was. Especially this one. It's not right for a father to lust after his own daughter. Even if she wasn't blood. Yet here he was. Having an affair with his own little girl. 

_God, forgive them both_.

~ { ♚ } ~ { ❅ } ~ { ♚ } ~

Upon reaching her bedchamber, he put his daughter back down, watching her as she went and picked up her nightgown off her bed. A small smirk quirked John’s features, walking over to Eira before taking the garment away and placing it aside. “You won't be needing that tonight, my honey.” He declared calmly. Arching a brow, a confused look appeared on her face. “And why not?” She questioned, her tone conveying her current feeling. “Don't inquire… I’ve a much better idea than reading a dull book that's worthy of falling asleep to.” The king stated, his smirk widening a bit before planting his lips against her own, to which she so willingly returned the gesture. Now, she knew exactly what he intended on doing with her to put her to sleep, though she didn't want to keep him away from the party for too long. “B-But… what about the party..? I-” “Eira, I’m the king, I say we have the time for this.” He crooned into her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. Just hearing him purr sometimes sent desire through her young body. It depended on the situation, but currently, it was arousing her.

With a simple wave of her hand, the buttons on the back of her dress undid themselves, allowing him to have an easier time with removing it. “Thank you, angel.” The king murmured out as he slid the blue and white garment off her body quite easily, unceremoniously tossing it aside. “Beautiful…” He whispered to her, a pleased expression painting his features. If one saw what John was seeing right now, they'd be damn jealous of the sight and him. She was quite a petite teenager, not too thin, but just right. Though her tomboyish activities did give her a form of muscle, so she wasn't entirely dainty like any other woman was. Overall, her beauty was just inhuman. Truly ethereal. It's no wonder why so many suitors come flocking to her door. The nephilim’s cheeks flushed crimson red as her father got an eyeful of her body, taking his sweet time admiring her. Every little detail, including the freckles that painted her cheeks and sprinkled down to her chest, arms, and hands. Such prettiness had to be appreciated. “F-Father… don't… don't s-stare…” She stammered, her cerulean gaze turning away from him and to the floor. “Aww…” He cooed out quietly, his hand gingerly lifting up her chin so her attention was on him. “Why so timid now, Eira? It's not like we haven't done this before. You're stunning as always…” The king always knew his daughter had self esteem issues [thanks to her biological father], but he always made it crystal clear that he loved Eira. Even with the visible scars that painted her skin from the abuse she suffered, he let her know that she got through it all. 

It sometimes took a little coaxing and reassurance to help her feel better.

Gingerly pecking her lips, John placed her on the bed, climbing on top of her not a second later. He always wielded his gentlest hand when it came to making love to his beloved princess. The last thing he wanted was to make her panic or cry. Honestly, the king was always a very stern and tough man, but when it came to Eira, he was softer than a lamb. She had him wrapped around her little fingers. He was her instrument, and she was his musician. John softly kissed her cheeks, down her neck, his hands slowly stroking her sides. The fifteen year old whimpered softly, shivering in anticipation, her fingers carding through his chocolate brown locks. The male hummed as he felt his lover's frigid hands in his hair, his kisses continuing to trail downwards to her chest. 

She was almost… purring at this point, becoming more and more drenched between her legs as time slowly ticked on by. Her breath hitched slightly when she felt his finger gently brush against her clothed slit, and immediately covered her mouth to stifle the groan that suddenly left her. Shaking his head, the king gently pulled his daughter’s hand away from her mouth, lightly pinning it down. “Don't. I want to hear you, love.” It was a risky move, but everyone else was too occupied with the party, and surely they wouldn't even hear her if she did reach such an audible level. If they do, it would come out faint. The girl was a quiet one, but when she screams, she screams _loud_. To the high heavens and low hell. He resumed his actions after a moment, fondling one of her breasts, while he kissed at the other. The instant he did that, she was whimpering in pleasure. “F-Fath _er…_ ” She breathed, shutting her eyes tight when she felt him latch onto one of her rosy pink nipples, sucking on it for a moment. “Much better than a book, isn't it, angel?” He asked, his tongue gently swirling around it teasingly

_If the nephilim’s pleasured noises were any sort of indication_ ; she couldn't form a full sentence, let alone a word, so she frantically nodded — John was definitely working her now. He was getting aroused just _hearing_ her. Once again, his hand dipped between her legs, and he groaned deeply at how wet she was. A desperate moan left her instantaneously the second he started rubbing at her. 

Pulling away from her breast, he took off the only piece of clothing on her, tossing it aside with the rest of her clothes, leaving her completely exposed. His hazel orbs were dark with carnal desire as he spread her thighs, opening her up; god, she was dripping so much for him, her folds glistening in the dim candlelight of the room. All of the princess’s senses were heightened from all the stimulation. She wanted it so badly… He only prolonged her wait when he slowly started kissing down her inner thighs, taking his sweet damn time teasing her. Her breathy sounds clearly conveyed her need. While it didn't take long for him to reach his little prize, it felt like an eternity for her. After John started lapping at her, she let out a soft wail. He was drinking her like a man who hadn't had anything in his belly in ages, moaning lowly at how sweet she tasted. His length was aching so much underneath his clothes, causing himself to palm it lightly to alleviate it some

The king wanted her so very badly; hell, the way he was lapping and sucking on her frigid juices told her how much he craved to be in her. Quick spurts of breath emitted from her as she started nearing her climax, holding him in place with her hand. Soon enough, she let out a quiet shriek, her release quick yet strong. A pleased hum left him as he gave her a final lick, crawling back up so he could kiss his little girl. Which, she gladly allowed. She looked a little drained, but she did have a smile on her face. Despite having indefinite stamina, the nephilim had her limits when it came to making love. Sometimes she'd go all night, but tonight wasn't one of them; not like he could complain. He knew her limits. She was willing to let him finish her off for the night though, and he could tell by the look in her eyes. 

No words were exchanged between the two lovers as he stripped off his clothes until he was naked as a newborn. John soon lined himself up with his young daughter, earning a little groan from the both of them. “Father… p-please…” She begged, her voice quiet yet desperate. He merely lifted a finger to his lips in a hushing gesture, smiling gently at Eira. “Not a word, my honey… just relax.” With that, he started to sink his length inside her, gasping lightly at the stark temperature contrast between them. Because of her cryokinesis, she was always colder than ice itself, but it didn't make this any less pleasurable. The nephilim’s nails dug into the skin on his back when he was fully sheathed inside her, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave scratch marks that won't be going away for a while. The king lightly caressed his daughter’s cheek, his eyes locking with her blue ones for a moment as he started moving. Pulling back then thrusting back in, the pace sweet and loving, yet at a pace they both enjoyed. Not too gentle, but not too rough either. 

While this relationship was viewed as the worst partnership anyone could ever have, it was clear that neither one of the two royals cared. They were damned as it is. From the moment they confessed their intimate love for each other, then consummated it that night in his bed. There would definitely be severe repercussions if someone found out about the lovers. 

This was something to be kept in the dark and never found.

~ { ❅ } ~ { ♚ } ~ { ❅ } ~

Right now, they were so focused on their current activity that nothing else mattered. “Sometimes, I wonder about what I ever did to deserve you…” He grunted out, nuzzling the teenager's neck, kissing her frigid skin. Gently, his hands slipped underneath her and pulled up, her back arching and allowing her breasts to be better accessible for his hungering mouth. “My precious angel..” His voice was nothing more than a whisper as he latched onto her, suckling on the tender bud. Eira keened softly from his actions, her noises slowly becoming more audible as he kept working her. The sounds she made only spurred him on. John soon wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening his thrusts. Not long after he did that, she let out a sound that was a good mixture between a moan and a shriek; he had hit the sweet spot. Now that he found the best spot in her, he was determined not to lose it, holding her in place and keeping the perfect angle. She couldn't stop herself from crying out as he kept hitting it, quivering beneath him. They were both chasing after their own climax at this point. The princess could feel his girth throb inside her as they started to near the edge. Her father was reading her body effortlessly as if it were a book, and he knew she was close. She didn't even need to tell him. “Good girl…” He crooned, slowly kissing up her chest. “Such a good girl… come for me, love..” Not a second passed after he told her that, she was screaming to the highest heavens and lowest hell as she finally reached her release. Just watching and feeling her climax caused a primal growl to leave him as he continued thrusting into her, his hips stuttering for a moment when he finally orgasmed, his member buried to the hilt inside her.

John hazily gazed down at Eira when he was done, smiling at her in a paternal manner. Gently pecking her lips, he slipped his length out before he nestled his face between her legs once again, using his tongue to clean up every little vestige there which earned a faint moan from the exhausted teenager in response. Once through with that little task, he pulled his daughter close, carding his fingers through her ivory locks. A small smile appeared on her face in response to the gentle affection she was now receiving. “I love you, Father…” She whispered out. “I love you too, my honey…” He whispered back to her, rubbing her back softly. The king could definitely tell he wore her out; she was completely spent. Sleepy. Pulling back the soft covers, he laid her down, adjusting her so she would be comfortable before tucking her in, watching her as she snuggled underneath the blankets. “Rest now, Eira. I’ll return later, I promise.” He would've loved to stay with her, but he was the king. Most of the guests would have to leave before he could retire for the night. He was quick to put his garments back on, making absolutely sure to make them appear as if nothing had ever happened. 

After getting redressed, John kissed his now-sleeping daughter / lover goodnight, quietly making his way to the door. Oh, he will not be going to his own bedchambers tonight after this party is over. He’ll be spending the sleeping hours with his precious princess. Taking a glance at Eira once more, he smiled lightly

“Sweet dreams, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> completed on 6 am of august 12, 2017


End file.
